


Talk to Me

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fluffy piece about Haru and Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

"Would you like some ice cream, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asks cheerfully, offering his ice cream bar to the older boy.

"No."

The blonde frowns, pulling the ice cream back and studying it. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it. Maybe Haru-chan doesn’t like the flavor he picked out? He knows it’s not that; that would be ridiculous. Rather, Haru-chan is in one of his moods for some reason.

"Haru-chan?"

When Haru-chan looks at him, Nagisa offers him a smile.

"You’re really amazing, Haru-chan," he says, grinning. "I know I say that all the time, but it’s true."

"I know, Nagisa," Haru-chan responds, sounding a bit indifferent.

He’s even less talkative than normal today, Nagisa notices. With a frown, he finishes off his ice cream and throws the stick into the trash. He toes the ground before flopping down on the floor next to Haru-chan and glancing at the magazine he’s paging through.

How can he get the older boy to talk to him, he wonders? Mako-chan would know  _exactly_  what to do in this situation. He always knew how to get Haru-chan talking. Absently, Nagisa wonders how long it’s going to take  _him_  to learn how to do that. They’ve been seeing each other for a month or so already, so it shouldn’t take _too_ much longer. With a heavy sigh, he lies back on the floor and stares up at the ceiling.

"Haru-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You’re going to keep swimming even after you graduate, right?"

Even though Nagisa isn’t looking at him, he can feel Haru-chan’s eyes on him now. He waits a minute or two before sitting up and meeting his boyfriend’s gaze.

"…I haven’t really thought about it," Haru-chan says softly. "I haven’t really thought much about the future."

"Please keep swimming, Haru-chan!" Nagisa cries, throwing his arms around the other boy. "Swimming is part of who you are! I don’t care of you compete, but it will break my heart if you stop swimming altogether!"

"…Nagisa…"

"When you told me before that you quit swimming, it made me so sad! I can’t imagine swimming without Haru-chan! Even after we all graduate, we have to get together and swim, all right?"

Nagisa looks up to see Haru-chan smiling. He pats Nagisa on the head and then presses a kiss to his forehead, shocking the blonde. They haven’t really done a whole lot of kissing or anything like that, at least not yet. He’s sort of been waiting for Haru-chan to make the first move, to indicate that it’s  _okay_  to do those kinds of things.

"If it’s for you, Nagisa, I’ll keep swimming," he says softly. "I do still owe you for starting the swim club."

Nagisa stares at Haru-chan for a moment before breaking into a broad grin. He can feel his eyes lighting up, can feel his heart skipping a beat as he realizes what Haru-chan is offering to do, and all  _for him_.

"I love you, Haru-chan!" he exclaims without thinking, his lips finding Haru-chan’s cheek.

To his surprise, the older boy chuckles a bit. “I love you too, Nagisa.”


End file.
